plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tall-nut
The Tall-nut is a plant that is two times tougher than the Wall-nut that costs 125 sun. Tall-nuts also prevent Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies and Pogo Zombies from vaulting or jumping over them, although Ladder Zombies can still climb over them however. Gargantuars, Zombonis, and Catapult Zombies can crush them like any other plant, Balloon Zombies fly over it without difficulty, Digger Zombies can tunnel under it, and Imps thrown by Gargantuars will fly high enough to go over them. Zombie Bull Riders thrown by Zombie Bulls and Imp Pirate Zombies sent by Imp Cannon will not go through as they aren't able to reach a tall enough height. Any Imps thrown by any Gargantuar will still pass over it. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Tall-nut' Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that can't be vaulted or jumped over. Toughness: very high Special: can't be vaulted or jumped over People wonder if there's a rivalry between Wall-nut and Tall-nut. Tall-nut laughs a rich baritone laugh. "How could there be anything between us? We are brothers. If you knew what Wall-nut has done for me..." Tall-nut's voice trails off and he smiles knowingly. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time TOUGHNESS: Very High RECHARGE: Sluggish Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that block low flying zombies. Special: blocks launched imps Tall-nut is opening a chain of stores for Tall and Taller gentlemen. "I'll shell out the savings to you!" Overview Plants vs. Zombies Tall-nuts can withstand 144 bites and its appearance changes at 48 bites and 96 bites before being swallowed at 144 bites. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Tall-nuts can withstand 160 bites and its appearance changes at 53, 106 before being swallowed at 160 bites. Plant Food Upgrade If Plant Food is used on Tall-nut, it gains an armor, giving 160 extra health. Strategies Plants vs. Zombies Do not depend solely on Tall-nuts unless you also have an Imitater Tall-nut, as the slow recharge time will often leave you without any defenses. They work especially well in conjunction with Spikeweed and Spikerocks, so many strategies employ the combo as a first line of defense on the far right. It is recommended that you purchase Wall-nut First Aid to be able to place replacement Tall-nuts on top of damaged ones without having to dig them up first. Tall-nuts should also be used in the Pool to prevent Dolphin Rider Zombies from reaching your defenses. You can also increase their defenses with a Pumpkin. It is also good plant to hold off an entire zombie horde. It must be placed at least two squares away from the rightmost column of the lawn, allowing your other plants to attack the zombies while Tall-nuts are being eaten. Pogo Party These are a good choice for the mini-game. An Imitater version can be useful. ZomBotany 2 The Tall-nut Zombies in the ZomBotany 2 are very resistant to high amounts of damage. The best plan is to stop them with your own pair of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts while doing heavy damage to them. Its health is comparable to a Gargantuar except it takes 30 shots less. It is the ZomBotany Zombie with the highest toughness. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Tall-nuts are the best way to snare down zombie hordes. Then place either a Potato Mine or a Chili Bean ahead of it, but keep out from the zombies ahead of the Potato Mine, if placed. This and the Chili Bean can make also a good tandem as there are more zombies that will be paralyzed for a few seconds. Not only that, it may also kill two to five zombies in one bite if the zombies are compressed enough. Wild West These are pretty useful here as Zombie Bull Riders can be thrown even to dodge over the lawn mower. Pirate Seas Those could be used to snare Seagull Zombies, Swashbuckler Zombies, and Imp Cannons. However, there are some Imps that can still bypass the Tall-nut if not taken early. Zombie Parrots are of great threat as they can abduct the Tall-nut. Gallery Trivia General *Before a Tall-nut is completely eaten, it will shed a single tear. Garlic and White Radish also has the same tear animation before it is eaten as well. **Unlike the Garlic, the Tall-nut's angry expression won't change as it gets degraded. Plants vs. Zombies *For some reason, when a Gloom-shroom is planted behind it (in the same row or the rows above and below), the Gloom-shroom will not attack zombies in front of it unless a Dolphin Rider Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, or Pogo Zombie tries to jump over the Tall-nut. This may be because the Tall-nut is large enough that the zombies cannot enter the square, so they cannot get within the Gloom-shroom's range. *Before a Tall-nut is completely eaten, it will shed a single tear. Garlic also has the same tear animation before it is eaten as well. **Unlike the Garlic, the Tall-nut's angry expression won't change as it gets degraded. *In the Nintendo DS version, if there are two side-by-side Tall-nuts and a Dolphin Rider Zombie attempts to jump the first, he will smack the Tall-nut and appear on the second one. *In the Nintendo DS version, the second stage of a Tall-nut appears as a scratch or a bite mark rather than above. *The Wall-nut does not shed a tear when nearly eaten. This may be due to the fact that the Wall-nut is braver than the Tall-nut, or, according to its Almanac Entry, it feels a massage instead of pain. **However, the Tall-nut itself may not feel too much pain when nearly eaten, as it doesn't change its angry expression. *In the iPad version, its seed packet shows a picture of Tall-nut looking at the zombies. *When zombies are eating a Tall-nut, it will stop its animation and just stand still. However in the DS version, it is still moving. *The Tall-nut is one of four plants that will slowly degrade as they are eaten, with the others being the Wall-nut, Pumpkin, and Garlic. *This is one of the three plants that cry, the others being Scaredy-shroom and Garlic. **If a Tall-nut has degraded to its second or third form, it will still look like a squashed Tall-nut that has not degraded when squashed by a Gargantuar and Vehicle Zombies. This also occurs to other degrading plants. *The Tall-nut is the tallest plant in the game, with the second-tallest plant being the Cactus when trying to shoot down a Balloon Zombie. **However, the Tall-nut is tallest plant that stays tall every time. *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, the Tall-nut acts as the Wall-nut's upgrade. *If a Digger Zombie tries to eat a damaged Tall-nut while a Bungee Zombie steals it, the Tall-nut appears to be in perfect health. *When a Tall-nut is in the rightmost of the pool, Dolphin Rider Zombies can jump over it. This may be because the Dolphin Rider Zombie jumps into the pool halfway into the second column from the right. *When a Dolphin Rider Zombie tries to jump over a Tall-nut, the dolphin disappears and the rider falls down into the water. *Tall-nut and Cactus are the only plants who are not from a Daytime level in the game loading screen. *The only Tall-nut in I, Zombie is on All your brainz r belong to us, on the front of the second row. *The height of the Tall-nut is about the same length of the Cob Cannon. *In the Suburban Almanac, Tall-nut says that Wall-nut, his brother, had done something special for him. *When Pole Vaulting Zombies, Pogo Zombies, or Dolphin Rider Zombies try to jump over a Tall-nut, stars will appear (like the ones on cartoons when a character is hurt). *There are eight zombies that can pass through a Tall-nut by itself without eating it; the Balloon Zombie (while on its balloon), the Digger Zombie (while digging), the Ladder Zombie (with his ladder), the Gargantuar, the Giga-gargantuar, the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, and the Imp (while flying). *Tall-nut is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster in the online version; the others are the Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Doom-shroom, Cactus, and Blover. *Winning Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts and Magnet-shrooms will earn you the achievement Sproing! Sproing!. *The Tall-nut is one of five plants whose purpose is to be chewed on. The other four are the Wall-nut, the Pumpkin, the Garlic, and the Hypno-shroom. *When you are playing Beghouled, go to the Suburban Almanac; the Tall-nut's sun will be 250, Fume-shroom's will be 500, and Repeater's will be 1000. This also happens in Beghouled Twist. *Although the Tall-nut Zombie takes two Squashes or two Potato Mines to die, but the Squash Zombie can kill a Tall-nut in one hit, it absorbs 120 normal shots as opposed to the Tall-nut, which absorbs 144 bites, so technically the Tall-nut Zombie is weaker than the Tall-nut. *Tall-nut, Hypno-shroom, and Umbrella Leaf are the only defensive plants that do not smile at any point. *It's the only plant with one of its family member appearing in the game. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *Unlike the Wall-nut, the Tall-nut still has two degrades instead of three. *It no longer sheds a tear before dying; instead, it depicts a sad face. *It can survive a single smash when Plant Food is applied to it. *Tall-nut is so tall, it gets cut off during the seed selection image. *If the player plants five of these and uses Plant Food on all of them, he or she will earn the achievement High Five. *If the player has a Tall-nut Boost and plants it on an already degraded Tall-nut, the boost will not activate. *Tall-nut looks happy when it is watered even though it is usually very grumpy. *It looks less angry than the first game. See Also *Wall-nut *Pumpkin *Garlic *Plants *Tall-nut Zombie *Wall-nut First Aid es:Nuez cáscara-rabias Category:Plants Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Pool Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants